vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vega
Summary Vega, known in Japan as Balrog, also known as Claw, is a fictional character from the Street Fighter fighting game series by Capcom. Vega is a mask-wearing, claw-wielding fighter from Spain who uses a personal fighting style combining Japanese ninjutsu, French savate, American Zipota and Spanish bullfighting, earning him the nickname of "Spanish Ninja". Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Vega, Balrog, Claw Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: 46 Classification: Human, Shadaloo King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Surface Scaling, Expert Infiltrator Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (On the level of Chun-Li. Contended against F.A.N.G) Speed: At least''' Supersonic+''' (Kept up with Juri) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ (Can block Chun-Li attacks) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Claws Intelligence: Above Average. Weaknesses: Gets distracted if his face is damaged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rolling Crystal Flash: Vega rolls into a ball and launches himself forward in a series of forward tumbles, with his claw extended out towards the opponent, ending with a crouching punch using his claw hand. * Flying Barcelona Attack: Vega leaps towards a wall and kick-jumps off of it high into the air and towards his opponent. Vega then executes a follow-up attack, in which he angles himself upside-down and performs a broad slash. * Izuna Drop: Vega leaps towards a wall and kick-jumps off of it high into the air and towards his opponent. He then grabs the opponent (grounded or airborne) around the waist and slams them head-first into the ground. * Sky High Claw: Vega leaps towards a wall and kick-jumps off of it, gliding horizontally towards his opponent with his claw outstretched. He bounces off the opponent upon striking. * Scarlet Terror: Vega performs a backflip as an offensive attack. It is strong enough to break an opponent's guard. * Scarlet Mirage: Vega performs several backflip kicks in a row, at the same time striking the opponent with multiple backslashes. * Red Impact: Vega will perform a short claw swipe, which will toss his opponent into the air above him. He will then spin around and impale them with his claw. * Bloody High Claw: Vega leaps onto a wall, then performs multiple Sky High Claws on his opponent in quick succession, rising higher up the screen every time, scattering broken petals of roses at the peak of the move and laughing sadistically as the opponent falls while he lands harmlessly on his feet. * Splendid Claw: Vega throws an elegant pose with his claw above his head and performs a slide kick towards his opponent. If it lands, he follows up with a Scarlet Terror, while yelling hysterically, which sends them sky high. Just as they are about to land, Vega fiercely strikes them in the back with his claw in a horizontal arc motion; at the same time, broken petals of roses are scattered all over the place. He then mocks the opponent as they fall. * Bloody Rain: Vega dives into his opponent and attacks them with his claw before backflipping them into the air. He then plunges his claw into their back and flies upwards with the opponent, ending with a vertical slash. Vega gracefully falls on his feet and bows. Gallery File:Street Fighter Vega's Theme History Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Capcom Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Claw Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Narcissists Category:Antagonists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Seduction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Brawlers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Kings Category:Game Bosses Category:Playable Characters